Have You Ever Been Kissed Before?
by megashypuppy
Summary: Brick is bored so he decides to ask his favorite pink Powerpuff a question.
1. Have you ever been kissed before?

**Have you ever been kissed before?**

 **Word count - 886**

 **Summary - Brick is bored so decides to ask his favorite pink Powerpuff a question.**

 **Please enjoy the story! Also please leave me a review telling me what you thought!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Brick was bored.

He and Blossom were currently hanging out together at her house while her sisters and his brothers were at sports practices or club meetings. Brick would join a club or sport, but he would rather hang around and annoy his favorite Powerpuff instead.

But she did not make good company sometimes.

Well, okay, neither did he, but at least he talked to her. She just sat there reading or studying having already finished her homework. Brick just glared at her. Then he got an idea and smirked.

Blossom caught it and did not like the looks of it. _At all_. So she turned her head back down to her book.

"Hey, Bloss?" She looked up from her book again.

"...Yes?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?" The pink Powerpuff's face flushed a bright red at the question as she shot up to stand. Her book had been shut rather loudly too.

"Wh-WHAT?" Brick just stared at her with a smile.

"Have you ever-"

"I HEARD THE QUESTION! WHY WOULD YOU ASK THAT?" Brick shrugged.

"Just curious. Have you?" Blossom just stared at him not buying it as her face burned. She was never one for embarrassing questions like that one, and it didn't help that the red Ruff had asked.

The leader of the Powerpuffs may have a small crush on the guy. Not that she would ever tell him since she was super embarrassed about the whole thing. Plus, she doubted that he would ever like her back anyway.

(He did)

Blossom sat back down as she cleared her throat.

"N-no, I have not ever been kissed before." She grabbed her book that had been tossed aside and opened it back up, hoping that the conversation was over. Brick had other ideas.

"Oh." Blossom sighed in relief as he paused. He wasn't going to continue, right? He was just going to ask another dumb question like the one before. Her eyes skimmed the pages of the book even thought she wasn't really reading it. How could anyone go back to concentrating after that.

"Can I kiss you?" Blossom's heart skipped a beat as her brain processed the question Brick had asked her.

Blossom felt her face burn as her book fell out of her hands to the ground. She made no move to pick it up as she stared at the Rowdyruff leader, seeing if she could find a sign that said he was joking. Brick saw that in her face and put a serious expression on as he grabbed one of her hands.

"I'm not joking, Bloss. **_Can I kiss you?_** " He asked again. Her mouth moved as if she was talking but no words came out. Seeing as she gave no answer, he sighed and got up before walking over to the seat next to her. _'What is he...?'_

Brick leaned towards her until her backside was on the couch, him over her. Blossom didn't know if her blush could get any darker. he placed his hands next to her head as his was above her.

"If you don't answer in five seconds I'm going to do it."

...Scratch that, now it couldn't get any redder. Blossom struggled to get her words out as Brick counted down. Blossom tried to get a word out, but she _really_ didn't want to stop him.

Brick finally reached one and placed his lips on her in a gentle kiss. Blossom's eyes fluttered closed as she lifted her head up a bit to kiss him back. It lasted a few seconds before Brick lifted his head up again. They stared at each other for a few more seconds before Brick jumped off her, using his arm to cover the huge blush forming on his face.

"Oh my god...that made my heart beat faster than I thought it would..." He kept like that hiding his face until Blossom suddenly let out a small giggle. He slowly turned his had to look at her, face still flaming. She smiled brightly at him, making his heart skip a beat.

"Well, what did you think was going to happen? Dummy..." Brick smiled back at her. Blossom blushed as she looked to the side.

"Um, could we maybe...d-do that again?" Her voice got a little more high pitched and quiet as she asked him to kiss her again. Brick's face flared up again as he nodded and they both started to lean over to each other.

Then the door slammed open and they jumped away, Brick falling off the couch. Buttercup and Butch walked in.

"SUP LOSERS, I'M HOME!" She yelled before noticing Brick on the ground and Blossom with a red face. She stared at them both in confusion for a few seconds.

"What the hell went on here? Did you get super pissed at him right as we came in? Why is he on the ground?" Butch noticed them too and looked for an answer. Both flushed a deep red for the who know what time that day.

"NOTHING HAPPENED." Butch shook his head not believing it as he started walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, right. They were probably making out or something before we came in."

"BUTCH!"

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this story of mine!**

 **I was reading a My Hero Academia fic and I thought this was a super cute idea. Didn't write it the same at all though, so yeah.**

 **This was written at 1 in the morning, so if it sucks, I probably already know.**

 **Please review!**

 **-Shypuppy**


	2. Will you go out with me?

**Will you go out with me?**

 **Word Count - 2,351**

 **Summary - The aftermath of the two redheads' kiss.**

 **I was going to leave this as a one-shot, but you all wanted a part 2, so her it is. I hope you enjoy! Please review and tell me what you thought!**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own anything.**

* * *

It had been a week since Brick had kissed her and Blossom was not finding it any easier to talk to him normally again.

Things had been really awkward between them since then.

Brick's face seemed to flare up red whenever she came near him, not that Blossom wasn't any better. They always seemed to be reminded of that kiss whenever they passed each other. The fact that their eyes always ended up on each others lips didn't help matters at all.

Fortunately for them, the blues noticed the tension between them and decided to try and fix it. Bubbles and Boomer had been dating for awhile, so they could help them out with the situation.

Probably.

* * *

Brick wasn't usually one to take advice from people. He'd rather figure the problem out on his own instead of asking for help.

But, in this case, he'd make an exception. Just this once.

"Alright, so first you need to tell me what happened, kay Bro?" Boomer said to Brick as they ate their lunch on the roof of the school in private. Brick blushed.

"...I kissed her."

"Okay, I didn't think you'd tell me so..." Boomer's eyes widened as he took in what Brick had said. "YOU WHAT? YOU KISSED HER? HOLY-" Brick covered his mouth.

"Shut up, Boom! I don't need the entire school to know!" Brick said to Boomer with his face red. Boomer gave an apologetic smile.

"Right, sorry. But really, dude? Man, no wonder you guys are so awkward with each other. Blossom did kiss back though, right? Cause that would make things all the more awkward if she didn't." Brick nodded, his face getting redder as the conversation dragged on.

"Yeah, she did..." Boomer grinned.

"Heck yeah! Okay, that means she definitely likes you back, right? Just ask her out on a date."

"You think I should?" Brick asked looking at Boomer. He nodded.

"Yep! A date would be the perfect way to get rid of all the tension. You guys might be super awkward at the start, but after awhile, you'll be fine. That's what me and Bubs did." Brick nodded.

"Okay, so I'll do that! Couldn't be too hard, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Blossom talked to Bubbles in the library. They sat in the back so that they were pretty hidden from anyone else that when to the library for lunch.

"So first thing's first, what happened between you two to make things so weird?" Blossom blushed.

"...uh, he uh, kissed me..." Bubble's hands went up to cover her mouth as she gasped.

"No way!"

"And then I asked him to kiss me again..." The blonde gasped again, louder. she grinned.

"No way! Oh my gosh, Blossom that is great! Haven't you been crushing on him for like, ever? This means that he totally likes you back!" Blossom smiled.

"You thing so?" Bubbles nodded eagerly.

"Definitely! You should ask him out!"

"Should I? I mean, not a whole lot of girls ask guys out... And even if they do, they're a lot more confident then I am." Blossom frowned. Bubbles shook her head smiling.

"Don't worry! If he asked to kiss you that means he likes you, right? And besides, more guys like it if the girls is the one to make the first move, anyways. You'll be fine! A date is the perfect way to break all the tension between you guys. It's totally going to be super awkward at first, but you'll get over it soon enough! Boomer and I went through the same thing!" Blossom smiled.

"Okay, I'll do it then! It can't be that bad, right?"

* * *

 _'What was that I said about it being easy? Yeah, never mind, whoever said this is easy is dead wrong...'_

 _'Oh, my gosh, this is so dumb! What gave me the idea that I could ask him out? Uhg...'_

Blossom and Brick were currently behind the school. It was after classes had ended, so they didn't have to worry about time.

(Which was great seeing as they had just stood for about five minutes figuring out what to say)

Finally, Blossom spoke up, her face blushing red.

"Um! I really, really like you! Oh, but you probably already know that, seeing as I asked you to kiss me that time..." She shook her head getting off track before looking straight into Brick's eyes. He blushed and his head tilted back a bit at the sudden stare.

"I just...Will...Will you go out with me?" She finally got out to him. Brick's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Blossom, who waited for an answer.

Finally, he smiled at her, making her eyes widen in surprise.

"Yeah, I will! I was actually planning on asking you out." He ran his fingers through his hair, taking off his cap for a second. Blossom laughed and leaned against the school's wall.

"Gosh, that was nerve-wracking... My heart beat a lot faster than I thought it would..." Blossom clutched her shirt above her heart, feeling it racing fast, even after he said yes. Brick laughed.

"Yeah, well that did you think was going to happen? Dummy." He grinned at her, repeating the same line she had said to him after they kissed before. She playfully glared at him. He laughed again. Then he placed his hands next to her head on the wall. He smirked at her as her eyes widened and her blush deepened.

"What was it you wanted me to do after you said that?" Brick asked her in a smooth voice. She blushed again as she remembered it. Blossom also noticed that he was very good at playing cool at controlling his blush at the moment.

"I, uh...I-I wanted you to...ki-kiss...me again..." Her words got more spread out as his face got closer to hers. He gave her a sweet smile.

"Can I do that now?" Blossom just nodded, not being able to get out anymore words.

He leaned down, closing the distance between them as their lips collided in their second kiss. It lasted a few seconds longer than the first one before the two teens parted. Brick placed his forehead on top of hers, his eyes still closed. Blossom just looked up at him. He smiled.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that these past few days..." Blossom giggled and he chuckled.

After that, the two leaders left to go home to prepare for their date.

* * *

After she had gotten home, Blossom still had the biggest smile on her face. Bubbles was there sitting on the couch. She was home early since her cheer practice had been let out early that day. Buttercup was still at her sports practices. She smiled as Blossom squealed.

"So I take it that went well?" Blossom blushed in embarrassment before turning to Bubbles and nodding.

"It went great! He was actually planning to ask me out too. We're going out tonight." Bubbles clapped her hands together.

"Oh my gosh Blossom! That's amazing! We have to get you ready for that! Aren't you excited?" The pink puff laughed.

"I've never been more excited in my life!" Bubbles grinned and she and Blossom ran up to Blossom's room to prepare.

Bubbles took charge of planning her outfit. She didn't trust her older sister to pick out a good outfit. The blonde scanned through her sister's closet looking for the perfect outfit. She turned to Blossom.

"Where are you going on your date?"

"Oh um... I don't exactly know. I think both of us are just going to wing it." Bubbles rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that's just like the two of you. Book smart, but not love smart." Blossom rolled her eyes too. Bubbles decided to go for something casual for their date. If they were going to wing it, chances are that they are just going to do something like dinner and a movie or a walk through the park.

Eventually, Bubbles found Blossom a half-sleeve light pink dress that went to the middle of her thighs, black tights, and white flats and a white belt with a golden buckle on it. Bubbles admired her work with a smile.

"Prefect. Now we have to do your hair. I'm thinking that we should just curl the ends and pull half of it into a ponytail with your bangs out. What do you think?" Blossom shrugged.

"I don't know. Whatever you think is best, I'll go with. You've been at this way longer than I have." Bubbles giggled and started styling her sister's hair.

"So, what am I supposed to do on a date? I've never been on one before. What if I mess something up and he hates me?" Blossom began to imagine the worst cases that could happen. Bubbles shook her head.

"Don't fret, Blossy! You're going to be fine. Just be yourself! He won't hate you for that, in fact, he loves you as you are. Don't worry about a thing! Isn't that what you told me when I first went out with Boomer?" Blossom smiled remembering that. Bubbles was freaking out but calmed down once Blossom said those words to her.

"Yeah. And you're right Bubbles! I'll be totally fine!" Bubbles smiled and finished up Blossom's hair. She added a flower clip to the ponytail and was proud with her work. Blossom looked pretty amazing in her opinion.

And probably Brick's too, when he saw her.

"Alright, you're totally ready now! You and Brick are going to have the best time tonight!"

* * *

Brick went through a similar process that Blossom did. Only with his younger brother.

After Boomer gave the redhead a pep talk, Brick flew over to his date's house to pick her up. He decided to wear a pair of ripped black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt, and his red sweatshirt to go over it. He also wore his chain necklace with a silver 'R' pendant, and dark read converse.

(He also, of course, wore his red hat too.)

Boomer gave a couple of suggestions on wear they should go too. Brick decided that they would go to dinner at a semi-fancy place, and then just walk through the park for awhile. Boomer said that it was perfect for a first date.

Brick landed in front of the house and walked over to ring the doorbell. He heard a zip and the door opened to reveal Bubbles. She smiled brightly at him.

"Hi Brick! Come on in for a few minutes. Blossy'll be right down!" He gave her a smile smile.

"O-kay?" Bubbles seemed really enthusiastic about this. She was zipping around everywhere instead of walking.

Brick and Bubbles talked for a bit while he waited for Blossom.

"So, where are you talking her?"

"Uh, I was thinking Olive Garden for dinner and then just taking a walk through the park." Bubbles swooned.

"Aww, that sounds so romantic! That's perfect. Blossy's going to love it!" Brick chuckled.

"I would hope so." Bubbles giggled. She then turned to go upstairs as they heard Blossom walking down. She waved at Brick.

"I hope you guys have fun! See you later." She zipped upstairs and her older sister came down a second later. Brick's eyes widened and he blushed as he saw Blossom. She smiled at him, making his heart speed up.

"Hey Brick!" She greeted him. He smiled back at her.

"Hey Bloss. You look beautiful." Said girl blushed.

"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." Brick smirked and held out his hand.

"Alright then. Shall we go then?" Blossom placed her hand in his.

"Let's go."

* * *

Blossom and Brick both had a nice dinner. Both were super nervous at first, but eventually got over it and talked to each other.

They just talked like they would've if it wasn't a date, which made them both a lot more comfortable. They'd been really close friends before, so it was pretty hard for them to make a sudden change in their relationship.

After eating, they both just walked around the park, continuing to talk. Unexpectedly, Blossom was the one that was doing most of the talking. Brick, who was called a 'bad boy' at school, was a lot shyer than her. He stayed quiet and listened to her.

Plus, he loved the look on her face as she talked about different things she liked.

As they walked through the park, their hands brushed more than once before Brick finally grabbed Blossom's.

(There were a few seconds of blushing in silence before Blossom continued speaking.)

(Though, both of them seemed a bit brighter after that.)

* * *

Eventually, Brick took Blossom home at the hour Buttercup had specifically told him too.

(Brick didn't want to deal with that demon.)

Standing in front of the door, Blossom turned to him, a smile on her face.

"Thanks for tonight Brick. I really had a lot of fun." He returned a smile of his own.

"Yeah, me too. You think we could do it again sometime?" The pink puff nodded.

"Yeah, definitely." The two redheads stared at each other before Brick started to float away.

"Anyways, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Bloss."

"Hey, wait!" Blossom gabbed his arm and pulled him down a bit before placing a kiss on his cheek. The red ruff's face instantly turned red. Blossom gave him one more bright smile.

"Goodnight, Brick." She let go of his arm and walked to the door, opening it before pausing again. She turned and waved to him before going inside and closing the door.

And Brick flew home with a big, bright smile on his face.

And Blossom with one to match.


End file.
